


Soixante-Neuf

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Drabbles [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Post-War, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Felix returns home to Fraldarius after nearly a month away. He missed Sylvain, his husband, and of course his husband missed him too.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Soixante-Neuf

**Author's Note:**

> I reached 669 followers on Twitter!! Holy shit?! I wanted to write a quick 69 drabble to celebrate :) My handle is @setethstiddies if you want good sylvix and dimidue rts *eyes emoji*

Sylvain quickly rubbed his towel over his head, peeping through the fabric to see his husband finally stepping out of the bath. His lean body, decorated beautifully with scars from his past, dripped with warm water. The redhead would be remiss to not take advantage of Felix’s lack of clothing, no matter how insistent he’d been on wanting to go to bed early. He knew Felix’s day had been difficult, a long trip from Fhirdiad finally completed after nearly a month in the capitol. The Duke had barely slept the last few days; his limbs and mind were tired. Sylvain had already prepared him dinner, brought him tea to sip while he rubbed his feet in front of the fireplace in their chamber. He’d spooned him from behind in the bath and washed his hair, not wanting Felix to extend any unnecessary effort so long as his husband was there to help him relax.

Felix only scoffed softly when Sylvain padded over and wrapped him up in his arms, hands squeezing everywhere from his chest and arms to his groin and thighs as long, noisy kisses were pressed into his neck.

“How much did you miss me?” he teased, laughing softly when all of his husband’s previous drying was made moot. Sylvain gripped him so tightly, and Felix could hear his breath quickening in his throat.

“You’re lucky I didn’t take you in the stables when you got home, Fe,” Sylvain replied with a smile, the hand that was near his groin gently touching him. He nuzzled into Felix for permission, goddess knows he didn’t need it, but he growled lowly when the Duke whined and nodded. He touched him gently as he turned Felix around and kissed him, sweeping his damp hair aside out of his eyes.

“Surely not with others watching,” Felix muttered with a smirk, pressing his stomach into Sylvain’s as his back arched at his touch.

“Never, my love,” Sylvain whispered, dropping to his knees on the floor of their washroom. “Never would they get to see you like only I can.” He once again turned the Duke so his ass was in his face, giving him a small bite on his cheek before gently moving it aside to glide his tongue over his hole. The redhead felt blood shoot to his own cock as Felix gasped in surprised pleasure, his slim fingers coming around to grip his long red locks at the roots. He swirled his tongue around in a heart pattern around his husband, teasing him achingly while his other hand continued to pump him.

“F-Fuck, ‘Vain,” Felix deeply grunted, his strong legs threatening to shake from the irresistible feeling from Sylvain’s affections. He too had been aching to get him to their bed as soon as he could, lovingly unsurprised the other hadn’t even let him leave the washroom before pouncing on him. But his licks and prods to his hole were so desperate, so _needy_ after so much time apart. Felix heard his pitiful moans against him, his breathlessness apparent from the quick spurts out of his nose.

“I m-missed you too.”

Sylvain could be heard sighing happily, drawing out his tongue’s insertion into Felix’s ass with a lick and eventual kiss. The short bout of attention there and at his cock had made his husband hard, making heat spread throughout the redhead’s chest and down to his toes. He gently ran his hands up Felix’s torso as he returned to his feet, scooping him up into his arms princess style.

“Syl, I’m still wet,” Felix grumbled as Sylvain carried him back into their chamber. Sylvain only smiled, laying him down in front of their fireplace that still roared and provided romantic, intimate lighting. The redhead sat over him and leaned down to suck on his neck, gently flicking his nipples in his fingers as he moved down his body. When he got back to Felix’s cock, after the symphony of the Duke’s moans and pants had filled his ears in such a way that he was now numb with desire, he simply shrugged and dropped his lips down around his erection. It made Felix grunt, but the view of his husband’s beautiful body illuminated beside him in front of the fire quickly tore his mind away from the dripping of his navy hair. Sylvain’s large ass could be seen clenching as he fucked his mouth with Felix’s cock, his abdominals flexing under his chest as it heaved.

Felix desperately tried to let Sylvain ravish him alone, he truly did. But the Duke could not ignore the other, either, just as hungry and longing for him. He scooted down on the soft rug that sat in front of their fire, sliding an arm in between Sylvain’s thick thighs so he could play with his hole. His mouth sat in a perfect position to copy the redhead’s affections.

“I told you I missed you too,” he muttered upon seeing Sylvain’s deep flush on his handsome face. “You just got to me first.”

In tandem the Duke and his husband sucked each other, the flickering of the flames nearby sometimes accentuating a series of moans. Sylvain had a single finger inside the other without any resistance, panting against his cock in his mouth as he massaged inside him. The redhead was able to lower his mouth fully over his husband, intoxicated with his sounds and the softness of his skin as he ravished him. Pacing could barely be managed as he so desperately took him, unable to keep whines of pleasure in against his cock purely from the attention he was paying alone. His own pleasure from Felix’s beautiful mouth taking him to the back of his throat, if he could believe it, was secondary.

Felix could hardly notice. Sylvain’s long finger inside him had made his brain fuzzy and stupid with pleasure, and the heat of his mouth around his erection had nearly made him forget his name. The Duke attempted to keep his own noises in so he could hear Sylvain better, but when he removed his digits to stick them in his mouth, he couldn’t help but wail.

“Let me—let me get the o-oil,” he huffed, popping noisily off Sylvain’s cock. He stumbled over to the nightstand and yanked the drawer open, grabbing a vial hastily. The Duke nearly chucked it at him in desperation, unable to keep a smile off his face at the sight of the other. Sylvain had certainly gained weight since Felix had been gone, no doubt eating cake with their son that he so loved. His beard was coming in thicker, and his chest had a higher layer of hair than it had when the Duke had left Fraldarius.

But this was Sylvain, his Sylvain, and Felix would have him no other way.

Felix gently pushed his husband onto his back, lowering his ass down in front of his face and taking his dripping cock into his hands. He wordlessly fucked his mouth once more over Sylvain, relishing in the new angle and the way the head slipped back into his throat.

“Fe, baby, _fuck_ I missed you,” Sylvain panted, hands shaking as he uncorked the vial and drizzled some oil over his fingers. He slowly pumped Felix as he eased them inside him, biting down softly on his ass when he heard a small gasp of pain. “Damn, you’re so tight after not having had me in so long, my love.” Sylvain purred against him and pressed kisses along his ass and thighs as he stretched him.

“I w-wanted to wait for y-you, Syl. Only you.”

Sylvain couldn’t reply, eyes too glazed over from the noises of Felix’s moaning against his cock. He spanked his husband lovingly across his cheeks and popped both fingers inside him, shuddering when the Duke clenched around him and pathetically moaned his name.

Felix messily threw his hair back into a tie, hips shaking as Sylvain palmed him. He massaged his balls and squeezed his thighs as he sucked him, desperately hoping their sounds weren’t heard by house staff walking by. No matter how many times he was sure they’d heard before, they didn’t deserve to hear the carnal way Sylvain made him sound when he fucked him.

When the other’s fingers hit his prostate, Felix screamed into Sylvain’s thighs, teetering on release.

“S-Syl, please, don’t stop—”

He’d barely gotten his husband’s name off his lips before the redhead quickly began fucking his ass with his practiced fingers, pumping his cock in tandem as he gasped. A feeling of selfishness for temporarily neglecting Sylvain’s cock came and went as he got pushed over the edge, cumming into the other’s hand as his fingers repeatedly slammed into his sweet spot. The redhead’s other hand hungrily grasped at his cheeks and spanked him, a quiet, victorious growl heaving his chest as he milked the Duke’s cock.

“Yes, baby, cum for me. Cum for me, Felix,” he demanded in a whisper, moving his palm over Felix’s erection as it twitched and squirmed. He milked him until he was empty, slowing his hands into soft strokes as the other’s moans slowed and his breath deepened. “So good for me, baby. So good even when it’s just my fingers inside of you…” Sylvain went to lower Felix onto his chest, but the Duke grunted and firmly held onto his thighs.

“No,” he panted, squeezing Sylvain’s thighs and looking back at him as he licked his lips. Felix dropped his mouth over his husband and licked around as he sucked him, letting his moans and gasps of his name fall out unhindered. The redhead was painfully hard in his mouth, dripping precum and red with desire. The Duke’s own body trembled with fatigue as he moved over the other, but the pitiful utterances of his name from his husband made it all worth it. He lightly squeezed around the base and pumped what wasn’t in his mouth, having Sylvain begging him to let him cum after just a few short minutes.

“Inside my mouth, Gautier,” Felix whispered with a smile. He lowered himself just in time, catching Sylvain’s warm spend with a split-second view of it erupting out of his head. The redhead thrusted up into his mouth and was breathless as he came, gripping up on Felix’s legs with his shaking hands.

When Sylvain was milked dry, Felix slowly turned around and crawled up his husband’s chest. He looked him in his beautiful honey eyes and swallowed slowly, leaning in for a passionate kiss as he sighed.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this soixante-dix-neuf bc even though I took 7 years of French I don't remember much


End file.
